


Heat

by artphilia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot, Porn, Slash, Smut, Summer, Vignette
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wer sagt, dass Hitze unangenehm sein muss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Dies ist mein Beitrag zur aktuellen Sommer-Challenge auf http://community.livejournal.com/sga_rtistisch 
> 
> Danksagung: Mein Dank für die Beta geht diesmal an Mella. Tausend, Dank, dass du mich auf ein paar grobe Schnitzer hingewiesen hast.^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.

Es ist heiß. Einfach unerträglich heiß. Tage sind vergangen, seit ich die letzte Wolke am Himmel gesehen habe. Wochen, seit es zum letzten Mal regnete und die Temperatur etwas gesunken ist. Und zu allem Überfluss ist das Klimasystem auf Atlantis ausgefallen! Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als einen Eimer eisigen Wassers, ein großes Zitroneneis oder einfach einen Tag im Wasser. Verdammt, die Hitze ist unerträglich! Es ist auch nicht die Hitze an sich, die mir so zu schaffen macht, sondern vielmehr die schwüle Hitze. Auf einem Planeten zu leben, der zu 95% aus Wasser besteht, macht eine trockene Hitze absolut unmöglich!

„RODNEY!“ Dieser verdammte Kerl geht mir schon den ganzen Morgen aus dem Weg. Ich hab ihm schon vor Stunden gesagt, dass er sein Genie einsetzen soll, um Atlantis zu kühlen. Nach draußen wage ich mich schon gar nicht mehr. Es würde dort unter der sengenden Sonne mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit noch heißer sein, als hier drinnen. Hier hab ich wenigstens Schatten.

Das Labor ist leer. Ich wusste es! Dieser kanadische Mistkerl hat sich verdrückt! Ich werde ihn, wenn es sein muss an den Eiern an seine Arbeit zurück schleifen, sobald ich ihn finde, weil er sich vor eben selbiger drückt. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen wo er ist. Immer am Futtern der Kerl. Bestimmt hockt er in der Kantine und isst, anstatt zu arbeiten.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später stehe ich in der Kantine, doch auch hier ist keine Spur von ihm. „Hey, hat jemand McKay gesehen?“, frage ich unverbindlich in den Raum und sämtliche Blicke fixieren mich.

„Nein, Colonel, schon seit Stunden nicht mehr“, antwortet mir irgendein Offizier niederen Ranges.

„Nichts für ungut“, winke ich ab, drehe mich auf dem Absatz um und suche weiter nach ihm. Meine Kleidung klebt an meiner Haut, durchtränkt von Schweiß. Schweiß, der in kleinen Rinnsalen von meiner Stirn fließt, dabei kitzelt und mich wahnsinnig macht. Ich bringe ihn um! Sobald ich ihn gefunden habe, werde ich ihn umbringen! Wie kann er uns das zumuten?

Von einem der Aussichtstürme aus sehe ich ihn dann. Ich fasse es nicht! Der Bastard ist draußen und planscht im Wasser! Ungeheuerlich! Dem werde ich was erzählen!

Im Nu bin ich ebenfalls draußen, laufe so schnell meine erschöpften Beine mich tragen können zu der Plattform, auf der ich McKay nur Minuten zuvor gesehen habe. Überall liegen Handtücher herum. Offenbar hatten sich einige Leute entschlossen einen Tag im Freien zu verbringen. Nur ich war offenbar nicht dazu eingeladen worden. SEHR NETT!

Als ich am Rand ankomme, sehe ich in einiger Entfernung im Ozean unseren ach so brillanten Wissenschaftler und Beckett, die sich gegenseitig mit Wasser bespritzen wie die Kinder. Ich seufze hörbar und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. „McKay!“

Sofort ruckt sein Kopf in meine Richtung. „Kommen Sie ins Wasser, Colonel, es ist herrlich“, ruft mir Beckett entgegen und schwimmt auf dem Rücken einige Meter weg von McKay.

„Ja, es ist toll!“, pflichtet McKay ihm bei.

„Sollten Sie nicht das Klimasystem reparieren, anstatt sich hier draußen die Zeit zu vertreiben, noch dazu in einem Ozean, in dem eine Art Killerwal herumschwimmt, der Sie jederzeit mit einem Haps verschlucken kann?“

„Seien Sie doch keine Spaßbremse, Colonel!“ Beckett schwimmt in meine Richtung, bis er an der Leiter angekommen ist. Er klettert hoch und steht dann klitschnass vor mir. Er lächelt. Warum zum Teufel lächelt er? Es kommt mir vor wie die Hölle hier, die kaum heißer sein kann.

„Ich bin keine Spaßbremse!“, verteidige ich mich. „Ich habe nur praktisch keinen Schlaf in der letzten Nacht bekommen, weil es einfach zu heiß war. Und es ist Rodneys verdammte Pflicht das Klimasystem zu reparieren, damit die nächste Nacht nicht wieder zu so einer Qual wird.“

Beckett zieht eine Grimasse, schüttelt den Kopf und verschwindet mit seinem Handtuch. McKay macht keine Anstalten das Wasser zu verlassen und ich ertappe mich dabei, dass ich zickig wie eine hysterische Frau die Hände in die Hüfte stecke und ihn herablassend anblitze.

„Werden Sie das Wasser heute noch verlassen?“, frage ich McKay geradeheraus.

Der grinst nur breit. Er kommt sich mal wieder überlegen vor, weil ich MAL WIEDER auf ihn angewiesen bin.

Ganz toll, wirklich! Ich vertrage Hitze einfach nicht. Es bringt mich um! Und gleich bringe ich ihn um!

„Warum wählen Sie nicht das Stargate und besuchen einen kühleren Planeten, Colonel?“, fragt McKay entgegen, anstatt meine Frage zu beantworten.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und gehe in die Hocke. Das verdammte Meer glitzert in der Sonne und schmerzt meinen Augen. „DIES“, ich deute unübersehbar auf die riesige Stadt hinter mir, „ist mein Zuhause. Hier schlafe und lebe ich, McKay. Ich kann nicht für den Rest des Sommers auf einen Eisplaneten auswandern. Also schwingen Sie ihren Arsch aus dem Wasser und reparieren Sie das verdammte Klimasystem!“

„Unter einer Bedingung.“

„Sie sind nicht in der Position mir Bedingungen zu stellen“, erwidere ich fassungslos. Die Hitze tut mir wirklich nicht gut. Es ist als schmelze die Sonne mein Hirn. Ich stelle mich wieder aufrecht hin, verschränke neuerlich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich denke schon.“

Ich mahle die Zähne aufeinander, so dass die Wangenknochen hervortreten. „WAS wollen Sie?“, gebe ich mich unfreiwillig geschlagen. Für ein kühles Schlafzimmer würde ich zurzeit ALLES tun.

„Ziehen Sie sich aus“, sagt er und das ekelhafte Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wird breiter.

„Keine Chance.“

„Gut, dann eben nicht.“ Mit diesen Worten lässt er mich wie einen Idioten auf der Plattform stehen und schwimmt weiter raus ins offene Meer. Wenn er ersäuft, werde ich ihn nicht retten!

Ich hab den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gesponnen, als McKay plötzlich unter Wasser verwindet. Zuerst denke ich mir nichts dabei. Glaube, dass er mich ohnehin nur auf den Arm nehmen will. Doch dann ist er plötzlich recht lange unter Wasser und ich fühle, wie Panik von mir Besitz ergreift.

„RODNEY?!“

Nichts, keine Reaktion?

„Radek ist eh cleverer als Sie. Er wird mir bestimmt gerne helfen!“, brülle ich gen Wasser, in der Hoffnung, dass er allein deshalb sofort wieder auftaucht, weil er das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen kann. Er hasst es mit dem Tschechen verglichen zu werden. „Ich gehe dann mal!“

Ich trete einige Schritte zurück, als würde ich gehen wollen, doch McKay bleibt unter Wasser. Ohne weiter nachzudenken ziehe ich Schuhe und T-Shirt aus und springe mit Anlauf ins Wasser. Die Jeans auszuziehen war keine Zeit mehr. Ich wurde mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde nervöser und ich beschloss ihn umzubringen, nachdem ich ihn gerettet hätte. Allein für den Schrecken, den er mir einjagte, verdiente er den Tod!

Die angenehme Kühle des Ozeans beachte ich überhaupt nicht, als ich immer wieder auf Tauchgang gehe und unter Wasser nach McKay suche, bis mir die Luft ausgeht und ich wieder auftauchen muss. „Das ist NICHT witzig!“, schrie ich panisch und wollte gerade wieder untertauchen, als ich von hinter mir ein tiefes Kichern hörte. Ich drehte mich sofort herum und blickte in McKay lachendes Gesicht.

„Gewonnen!“, ruft er triumphierend.

Ohne nachzudenken schwimme ich zu ihm und schlage ihm meine Faut ins Gesicht. Ich treffe seinen linken Wangenknochen und spüre im selben Augenblick wie McKay einen stechenden Schmerz. Er im Gesicht, ich in der Hand. Doch, dass McKay durch meinen Schlag untergeht war nicht geplant. Ungläubig sehe ich zu, wie er bewusstlos vor mir im Meer versinkt. In einem Reflex greife ich nach seinen Händen, die über seinem Kopf treiben und ziehe ihn wieder hoch.

Ich schüttelte ihn unsanft, entschuldige mich, doch er rührt sich nicht. Und irgendwie glaubte ich diesmal nicht, dass er mir etwas vormacht. Hin und wieder vergesse ich einfach, dass McKay nicht gut darin ist Schläge einzustecken. Er ist eben kein Soldat, er ist Wissenschaftler.

„Komm schon, Rodney!“, flehe ich und rüttle ihn erneut.

Dann öffnet er plötzlich die Augen und funkelt mich an. „Mach’ das NIE WIEDER!“, schreit er mich an, während ich ihn noch in den Armen halte, damit er mir nicht noch einmal entgleiten kann.

„Gleichfalls!“, brülle ich zurück, nachdem ich den ersten Schrecken überwunden habe. „Ich dachte du seiest ertrunken.“

„Ich bin ein guter Taucher“, sagt er, deutlich ruhiger als zuvor. „Du kannst mich wieder loslassen.“

Seit wann ist McKay ein guter Taucher?

„Willst du mich nicht loslassen?“, fragt er und ich realisiere, dass ich ihn noch immer halte. Nur sehr ungern löse ich die Umklammerung und schwimme ein klein wenig rückwärts, um Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen.

„Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt“, sage ich vorwurfsvoll.

„Das wollte ich nicht, okay? Ich wollte nur, dass du ins Wasser kommst. Dich muss man manchmal zu deinem Glück zwingen.“ Mit diesen Worten schwimmt er näher zu mir, löst die kleine Entfernung zwischen uns und sieht mich mit einem Blick an, der mir ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch beschert.

Ich wende den Blick ab. „Ich dachte, dass der Wal dich erwischt hat oder eine der anderen Kreaturen. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren.“

„Denken war ja noch nie deine Stärke“, höre ich ihn sagen und wende mich ihm abrupt wieder zu. Er muss mir ansehen, dass mich seine Worte kränkten, denn sofort legt er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen, tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nur aufziehen.“

„Ja, schon gut“, erwidere ich und schwimme zur Leiter.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit sehr empfindlich, wenn ich was zu dir sage. Was ist mit dir? Was ist mit unserem verbalen Ping-Pong passiert? Ich vermisse das.“

Als ich die Leiter erreiche und mich daran festhalte, drehe ich mich wieder zu ihm um. „Vielleicht macht es mir einfach keinen Spaß mehr, mir anhören zu müssen, wie dämlich ich bin.“

„Du bist nicht dämlich und das weißt du genau“, hält er entgegen.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber du hältst mich nichtsdestotrotz für einen Idioten.“

„Das stört dich.“

„Zunehmend, ja.“

Er schließt zu mir auf und nagelt mich rücklings an der Leiter fest. „Das ist aber nicht alles, nicht wahr?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, erwidere ich kühl. „Ich würde jetzt gerne wieder raufklettern.“

„Das denke ich nicht.“ Sein Blick ist durchdringend und seine Lippen fangen ob der Kälte des Ozeans allmählich an zu zittern. Sie sind schon ein wenig blau. Jedoch macht er keinen Rückzieher und ich weiß nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht ist.

Ich will diese Gefühle nicht, die er in mir auslöst und doch kann ich mich ihnen kaum noch erwehren. Sie werden stärker je mehr ich versuche sie zu bekämpfen und ich ertappe mich zunehmend dabei, dass mir seine Meinung über mich sehr wichtig geworden ist, dass er leichtes Spiel hat mich zu verletzen, wenn er Dinge sagt und tut wie eben.

„Sag mir, was es ist.“

„Lass mich los.“ Ich will ihm nicht wieder wehtun, aber ich trete ihn, wenn er mich nicht bald loslässt.

Sein Gesicht kommt meinem plötzlich so nahe, dass ich seinen warmen Atem an meinem fühlen kann. „Das ist es, was du willst, nicht wahr? Du unerschrockener Soldat hast genau davor Angst. Du kannst es nicht bekämpfen wie die Wraith und das nervt dich.“

Ich beiße die Zähne aufeinander. „Du bist eingebildeter als ich dachte, McKay.“ Verdammt und cleverer, als mir lieb ist.

„Du denkst, es ist mir entgangen. Aber du bist nicht besonders gut darin es zu verheimlichen.“

Ich ziehe den Kopf soweit zurück, bis er gegen eine Leitersprosse knallt. Ich fasse es nicht, dass McKay mich in der Zange hat. Wie konnte ich nur so die Kontrolle verlieren? Mein Herz rast und hämmert wie wild gegen meine Brust.

„Das ist es, nicht wahr?“, fragt er und ich fühle plötzlich seine Hand an meinem Schritt. „Willst du das?“

„Hör’ auf damit.“

„Es wird keiner kommen“, sagt er und sieht mich mit einer Entschlossenheit an, die ich noch nie zuvor in seinem Blick gesehen habe.

Was ist mit dem McKay passiert, den ich bisher kannte? Das ist nicht der Mann, den ich seit drei Jahren kenne. Andererseits habe ich ihn auch noch nie zuvor von dieser ganz privaten Seite gesehen, wie ich mir selbst eingestehen muss.

„Ich…“, versuche ich mich zu artikulieren. Der Satz bleibt jedoch unausgesprochen, denn McKay versiegelt meinen Mund mit einem Kuss, der das Meer in Flammen setzen könnte. Während unsere Zungen den uralten Tanz tanzen presst er mich weiterhin energisch gegen die Leiter, fummelt unter Wasser an meiner Jeans und öffnet sie. Als seine Hand mich umschließt kann ich nichts weiter, als unartikuliert in seinen Mund stöhnen.

Er massiert mich mit kräftiger, geübter Hand und ich spüre, wie sich der Wunsch in mir aufbaut ihn in mir zu fühlen. Oh Gott, was wenn jemand kommt? Carson könnte zurückkehren oder sonst wer. Wir sind sicher nicht die Einzigen, die ins Wasser wollen.

„…wenn jemand kommt?“, frage ich, als er mich vom Hals abwärts küsst.

„…müssen wir uns beeilen“, keucht er und taucht unter. Ehe ich mich versehe zieht er mir die Hose aus. Seine Lippen umschließen mich unter Wasser. Ich sauge scharf die Luft ein und glaube gleich zu kommen, doch dann lässt er schon wieder von mir ab und taucht auf. „Das will ich schon so lange“, haucht er mir entgegen, nach Atmen ringend. „Dreh dich um.“

Die Jeans hängt er über eine Leitersprosse weiter oben, als ich seinem Wunsch nachkomme. Ich bin froh, dass er sie nicht im Wasser losgelassen hat. Und noch während ich das denke, presst er sich von hinten an mich. Ich kann seine Erektion deutlich spüren. Wo ist nur seine Badehose hin? Oder hatte er gar keine an? Ach, egal!

Seine Hand greift wieder nach meinem Schaft und setzt die Massage von vorhin fort. Ich drehe den Kopf gerade soweit, dass wir uns wieder küssen können. Im nächsten Moment schiebt er meine Beine etwas auseinander und beginnt damit mein Rektum zu dehnen. Zuerst mit einem Finger, dann mit zwei und schließlich drei Fingern. In dem Augenblick, als er schließlich in mich dringt, hätte Atlantis angegriffen oder versenkt werden können, es wäre mir egal.

„Gefällt dir das?“, haucht er in mein Ohr und beginnt mit gleichmäßigen Stößen.

„Jaaaa“, bringe ich mühsam hervor und klammere mich zunehmend an der Leiter fest.

„Willst du das?“

„Oh Gott, jaaaa.“

Seine Stöße werden schneller und härter. Verdammt, scheiß auf ein langes Vorspiel! Das hätte ich eh nie durch gestanden. Ich bin auch so schon kurz davor zu explodieren. Das Wasser um uns herum schlägt immer stärkere Wellen, je heftiger Rodney in mich stößt. Er keucht und stöhnt mir ins Genick und schließlich fühle ich, wie sich mein Höhepunkt aufbaut.

„Komm für mich“, flüstert er und weiß gar nicht, wie sehr mich das in dem Moment anmacht.

Mit unendlich viel Gefühl und doch auch Kraft massiert er meinen Schaft weiter, bis ich es nicht mehr aufzuhalten vermag. Der Orgasmus baut sich langsam auf und erschlägt mich schließlich, als eine Welle von Gefühlen über mich hereinbricht, die ich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr empfunden habe.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis auch Rodney schließlich kommt und sich in mir ergießt. Sein Kopf ruht schließlich kraftlos auf meinem Rücken, als wir beide versuchen wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zu kehren. Kaum, dass Rodney sich aus mir entfernt, fühle ich mich seltsam unsicher. Eine Woge der Einsamkeit legt sich wie ein dunkler Schatten über mich. Und die Frage, ob er mich nur benutzt hat, schießt mir fast unmittelbar danach durch den Kopf.

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und suche in seinem Blick nach etwas, von dem ich nicht sicher bin, was es ist. Keiner von uns weiß etwas zu sagen und er zieht schließlich meine Jeans von der Leitersprosse und gibt sie mir.

„Die solltest du wieder anziehen.“

Ich nicke und nehme die Jeans. „Was jetzt?“, höre ich mich selbst sagen und fragte mich, warum ich es mir nicht verkniffen hatte.

„Jetzt gehe ich das Klimasystem reparieren.“ Er lächelt vielsagend.

Erneut nicke ich. „Das meinte ich nicht unbedingt.“

„Ich weiß“, sagt er und küsst mich flüchtig auf den Mund. „Geh dein Quartier aufräumen, oder was immer du zu tun hast. Ich komm’ nachher vorbei.“ Er zwinkert mir zu, küsst mich abermals und klettert dann die Leiter hoch. Die Badehose hatte er wohl die ganze Zeit anbehalten, stelle ich überrascht fest.

Ein Lächeln legt sich nun auch auf meine Lippen, als ich ihm nachsehe und bemerke, wie schön Vorfreude sein kann. Nicht nur, weil Atlantis bald wieder klimatisiert sein würde, sondern auch wegen der Aussicht die Nacht mit Rodney zu verbringen. Eine wie ich hoffe heiße Nacht!

 

ENDE


End file.
